Bloody Valentine
by An Angel's Silver Tear
Summary: [COMPLETE] A madman is in love with Heero, how will this effect Duo and heero's relationship?


Standard disclaimers apply!   
  
warnings: NCS (non-graphic), Main character death, OC-Heero  
  
Pairings: 1x2/2x1 (which ever you prefer), ?x1  
  
Apologies to anyone who feels I have stolen any of their material, I promise you it wasn't intentional but I have read a lot of fics in order to get ideas *hides* don't hate me….   
  
Thanks to anyone who's bothering to read this fic… To be honest I don't like it very much but *shrugs* someone might…  
  
Like all authors I LOVE getting reviewed (good or bad its just good to get someone's opinion) so if you can spare the time please please please review thx. all my love [An Angel's] Silver Tear **********************************************************************************************************  
  
Title: Bloody Valentine  
  
It was the 14th of February AC198, Duo and Heero had been together for about two years.   
  
Duo was making breakfast when his midnight-blue eyed spouse came wondering into the kitchen.   
  
Heero was wearing black sweat pants and a huge white T-shirt, which was so large it fell off his shoulders giving him the wanton look. His hair was messy from sleep and he was rubbing his eyes giving the illusion of a small child.   
  
Duo smiled at his love. Heero was just so cute in the morning. He returned the smile. He had just set about getting his own breakfast, of toast and orange juice, when suddenly he was spun round and passionately kissed.   
  
When they drew apart Heero gave a shy smile and event back to getting his breakfast. Once both Duo and Heero were sat at the table, they began to eat and chat about they day ahead.   
  
Duo had a mission with the presenters that day. He bestowed another kiss upon his Koi's lush lips, and left.   
  
  
  
"Oh, my love, please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life"  
  
A few hours later Heero was curled up on the sofa reading some sort of novel, when the phone rang.   
  
The voice on the other end had a hint of a cruel sneer and the screen was dominated by a man whom looked like he was wearing a bed sheet.   
  
As soon as the caller disconnected, sum three minutes later Heero broke down into fits of sobs.   
  
"I ripped out his throat And called you on the telephone to take off my disguise from his slumber by a Just in time to hear you cry"  
  
10pm Heero was asleep after several hours of sobbing and shouting. Une had positively refused to listen to reason.   
  
"When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine The night he died You mourned the death of your bloody valentine One last time"  
  
Heero was awoken from his slumber by a loud pounding at the door. He rushed to answer it hoping it was one of the others come to help him.   
  
"Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands And we'll start a new life I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right All I know is that I love you tonight"  
  
At the door stood the figure from the phone call. The figure gently stroked Heero's cheek. Then fled leaving the mangled and mutilated body of Duo Maxwell.   
  
"There was... Police and flashing lights The rain came down so hard that night and the Headlines read "a lover died" No tell-tale heart was left to find"  
  
When Wufei, Quatre and Trowa arrived they found Heero sobbing in a corner of the garden. Forensics were swarming the house.   
  
Quatre was shocked at the amount of emotion which was rolling off the usually stoic Japanese boy. He moved over and rapped the broken boy in a tight embrace. Moving to allow Heero to sob on his shoulder. Trowa and Wufei joined them.   
  
The braided baka American had meant a lot to them all. They had survived so much together, only to have him taken away from them by some psycho with a Heero obsession.   
  
"When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine The night he died You mourned the death of your bloody valentine One last time"  
  
That night, the figure who killed Duo turned up at Quatre's, where Heero was staying.   
  
Heero woke up from his restless sleep to find a figure just sat there, starring.   
  
It was obvious that the figure had been watching him sleep. Heero had an uneasy feeling but he pushed it was down, with his fear of the dark and hate of the bogyman.   
  
The figure moved to sit on Heero's bed, but instead bent down and gave Heero a kiss.   
  
Heero tried desperately to push the figure away but just as he thought he was free the figure bent and whispered in his ear. Then the figure ran to the window and jumped.   
  
By the time Heero had recovered enough to come to his senses, there was no sign of the figure.   
  
"Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands And we'll start a new life I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right All I know is that I love you tonight"  
  
Heero screamed. Long and Loud.   
  
Trowa came running into Heero's room. He grabbed Heero and pulled him into a tight embrace. In between sobs Heero relayed what had happened.   
  
Trowa promised that Heero would be safe from now on. He vowed that no-one would get in now. He silently vowed that he would find out who was hurting his soul brother in this way, and then he would hunt them down and murder their sorry ass. Slowly and painfully.  
  
The next day Heero was kidnapped.  
  
"He dropped you off I followed him home Then I stood outside his bedroom window Standing over him he begged me not to do What I knew I had to do 'cause I'm so in love with you"   
  
The figure had Heero tied to a bed covered in white silk sheets. Candles burnt and rose petals covered the floor and Heero's naked body.   
  
The figure entered the room slowly, taking in the sight of the object of his lust. He slipped into bed beside the blue-eyed-beauty and started to leave a trail of kisses and caresses all over Heero's body.   
  
Heero whimpered. A silent trail of crystalline tears making its way down his beautiful face.   
  
The figure noticed this and made his way up Heero's body to wipe the tears away. Such a beautiful angel should never look so sad.   
  
The figure removed his bed sheet like coat to reveal a familiar face.   
  
"Oh my love please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands And we'll start a new life I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right All I know is that I love you tonight"  
  
Zechs Marquise loomed over Heero. His eyes were clouded with a lust that Heero had never seen before.   
  
Zechs bent and started kissing and caressing Heero's body all over again.   
  
Heero turned and spit in Zech's face. "why, why did you have to do it?"  
  
Zechs's reply was a simple "I love you."  
  
Heero saw red. Only Duo had the right to say that, and this bastard took that away from him. He fought Zechs with every fiber of his being.   
  
That was the last time the boy named Heero Yuy was ever seen alive.   
  
Trowa, Quatre and Wufei buried their soul brothers together by the lake they had loved so much.   
  
The bench Quatre had dedicated to them was engraved with the inscription:  
  
'In life they had nothing; in death they have each other.' 


End file.
